Memories from the Ginnungagap
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Marta remembers her time in the Vanguard with Alice. Warnings: YURI, LEMON, POSSIBLE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED THE GAME!


Memories from the Ginnungagap  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, this pairing would be canon, or at least, more obvious.

A/N: This story takes place right after the battle with Alice and Decus in the Ginnungagap, but most of it is in flashback form.

"Man, that was too close. Do you have any idea why Alice hated you so much that she wouldn't stop trying to kill you even after she was beaten like that?" Emil asked, staring at the bodies of their fallen foes.

Marta hardly even replied, quietly repeating Alice's name.

* * *

*flashback—about two years before Marta left the Vanguard*

"_Mou~_…too rough, Alice!" Marta was breathing heavily and letting out little yelps with every crack of the whip. "_Yamete!_"

"I thought you _liked_ the pain, Martmart 3!" Alice replied, licking her lips.

"I…I do…but please, there's more to love than just torture…"

"…I guess you're right." She went over to the younger girl and gently caressed the throbbing flesh. "But you're staying tied up."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Marta replied, reaching her head out and kissing Alice. "_Ooooooh…_damn, Alice, you're as good at taking the pain away as you are at causing i—OOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A sudden wave of pleasure interrupted her, and her body involuntarily strained against her restraints. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to give you what you're giving me."

"You're doing fine 3. You know your screams are pleasure enough for me."

"Yeah, I know. You're such a sadist," she giggled.

"Lucky for me my Martmart likes it so much. Such a good little uke 3!"

"Ehehe…urk."

"Did I go too far?"

"No, that was just the pain of _a little rope burn!_" Marta squealed, her now-free hands grabbing Alice's chest and massaging it vigorously.

"Ooh, you naughty little girl, now I'm going to have to punish you 3!" She grabbed the whip as Marta made to "run away" and sent her sprawling on the floor. "Let's see…how far can I fit my hand up that pretty little butt of yours 3?"

"Eh? Ah, no~~~"

* * *

*two years later*

"Alice-chan, I'm having my doubts about the Vanguard. I'm thinking of running away."

"This wouldn't by any chance be a way of telling me you need another spanking, is it?"

"I'm serious. I hope you'll be willing to come with me."

"I…can't. I believe in what Richter and your father are fighting for. And also…I'm worried. Your father's been acting strangely lately, and now it's starting to rub off on Dumbo-Decus."

"That's exactly my point. Richter has been nothing but trouble for the Vanguard!"

"…I love you, Marta. I wish I could make you reconsider…but I know you're too stubborn for that. I can only tell you this: If you leave, then…you will be my sworn enemy. And if you even _think_ about hooking up with someone else, then I'll…I'll…_I'll kill you!!!_"

Marta held the blonde girl tightly. "I don't want that. But this is something I have to do. If I can fix the evil that Richter has brought about, and we both survive our inevitable battles, then I promise I'll come back to the Vanguard, and more importantly, _to you_. But for now…let us enjoy what could be our last night together for quite some time."

Alice was on the verge of tears. "Oh, Martmart…"

*end flashback*

* * *

"Marta? Hello?" Unable to snap the girl out of her memories, Emil eventually resorted to kissing her, which brought her back in a flash. Emil pulled away as Marta tried to prolong the kiss for so long he couldn't breathe. "So as I was saying…why did Alice hate you so much?"

"Oh…no particular reason. Just the price of being enemies, me being a traitor to the Vanguard and all…Come on. We have to stop Richter." She ran off, Emil and Tenebrae following close behind. "_For what he forced me to do to Alice, my first love…as well as for threatening Emil, my second love, on multiple occasions…__**RICHTER ABEND MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__"

* * *

_

CCX: Wow, Marta's scary when she's pissed off, huh? Also, the inevitable question: "Two lemons in a row? Is CCX getting…*gasp* edgy?" No, no, not to worry. I'm probably just going through a stage. (CC: In other words, he needs to get laid.) Anyway, please review—I _know_ you're reading; my lemons _always_ seem to be my biggest draws (and I've commented on that phenomenon before). Ja ne!

Also, Alice's trademark method of speaking doesn't look nearly as impressive in this form--I had to render it in stupid emoticons instead of proper hearts. Ah well...


End file.
